Sweet Dreams with Felicity III
by Corphishy
Summary: Unofficial threequel to the bestselling SDwF series. Join our new, and equally disturbed, protagonist, Twilight Sparkle as she destroys the universe.


Twilight Sparkle went downstairs to that science place in her basement. There was a fucking huge computer she had recently installed. By which I mean Spike installed it. Just as much, it seemed, as what Twilight Sparkle was about to do on this computer would make Spike semi-responsible for the perishing of literally everything in all 11 dimensions. Ever so calmly, Twilight walked up to the computer and entered the command.

fucking FUCKSPUNKASSES FUCKY SHIT DICKS

Nothing happened; for now.

_Celestia, what a functionally retarded command, _thought the lavender alicorn. She had lots of time to think lots of things, but only for a moment. For what transpired before her eyes melted the very concept of her eyeballs across all 11 plains.

It was a snout–a hideous, indescribable snout of a hideous, indescribable monster. Then a body came. A body made of a hardly stomachable mass of inexistence. Atop this mass of pure torment was a man of a platypus' body. These two were surely the epitome of omnipotent destruction. These two, Zarzapolnizhark the Conquestioner and Brendon the Demiplatypus, were, in fact, that.

As her final thoughts escaped her, she knew exactly what had happened. Exactly what she had wanted. The destruction of everything and its mother was finally afoot. Ahoof? Oh, who gives a shit? No one would exist to be able to debate that soon.

_Soon__._ Twilight's last words as she was consumed by the sheer might of the unholy Arbiters of the Morose Hypersphere. And soon, this universe would share the same fate.

And so they did. All was consumed by the Dimmest Glimmer in unfathomable color. Of course, no one would know this to be the fate of everyone who had ever existed, existed now, or who are to exist in the future, for thoughts of the sort were the first consumed from the masses. Only at their Event Horizon of Deceasion will their very essence and every thought return to them before being slowly slid out from them as they continued their existence in the negative space within the core of the Morose Hypersphere.

And when it is all over, Zarzapolnizhark the Conquestioner and Brendon the Demiplatypus shall return to their insatiably grim Antiverse. And the essence of the existence captured from the universes as we could ever possibly perceive them shall feed their tenacious family for many Mega-Eons.

But as they fed, they planted the seeds of a new universe, ever so different from the previous. This particular one depicted a scenario in which Twilight Sparkle never summoned Zarzapolnizhark the Conquestioner and Brendon the Demiplatypus. She was content to sit around, waiting for this narrative to pick back up. Incidentally, this was the universe in which we started. A universe in which I, the narrator, spoke with a lot less caring for his work. This person was me; and not only me from an alternate universe, but also me as I was now in this one. A universe inside of which you, the reader, resided.

Twilight, bored with my rambling nonsense, somehow being aware of it to begin with, went outside to get some fresh air. Upon entering the world outside her abode, she was greeted by all of her friends. Why they were all there for no explained reason is unimportant at the moment. No, for now, all that was important to note was that all 5 of her best friends, upon their greeting, opened fire on the mare. She died almost instantly from a shot to the head, the bullet bouncing off the walls of her skull and scrambling her brain.

She woke up again.

_I really hate this __narrator_, Twilight grumbled before slamming her head back onto her bed.

And all was well in Equestria.

* * *

Author's Note: This was originally chapter 3 (the only one I like) of a fanfic I did on fimfiction, called The Single Greatest Story You Will Ever Read ( story/86237/the-single-greatest-story-you-will-ever-read). That's just so you know I didn't steal this or someshit. What I really wanted to whore out to you was a much better story by which this is inspired. It's called Sweet Dreams with Felicity II ( art/Sweet-Dreams-with-Felicity-II-443431589). So yeah, read SDwF 2, fav all of my art, llamas, watches, points, u no tha drill.


End file.
